The Bond Between Us
by Alexzandria-Princeton
Summary: When Atticus and Alexis mother passes away sudenly, They come closer together to save thier friendship,father, and entire family. AttixOC AlexisxZane
1. A Surprise

The Bond between Us

By Alexzandria-Princeton

**Yeah! I'm back with another story! My new found passion is for dueling!****So why notwrite sense-less-no- point-whatsoever stories about it? Anyway, this story is a tribute to Atticus aka "Atti" and his little sis Alexis aka "Lex". Hope you guys like! If you're going to send flames make them nice ones ok? I will remove flames I don't like. Example; "This story stinks! What's the point?". That would be a BAD flame. GOOD flames would be; "Ok….um, this is not exactly perfect." Then you could list the bad points, as in "Its too boring." or "Too much drama". All BAD reviews will be REMOVED! Anyhoo, Time for the D and D!**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, its characters or its wicked awesome theme song.**

**Dedicated to: All my loyal fans who loved my TT stuff, and Atticus Rhodes.**

**Heres the story!**

One cool spring day, Atticus Rhodes walked slowly to his sister Alexis, or as he fondly called her "Lexi's room. Lex had seemed very upset last night, then again, who wouldn't after having punch spilled all over her favorite dress?

When he saw her door, he was surprised to see Zane Truesdale, The Resident Duel Academy King, giving Alexis a big box wrapped in blue and silver paper.

After she took the box, Zane kissed her on the cheek making her promptly blush a shade of light pink. When Zane started too walk back Atticus ducked behind a corner. Zane passed him whistleing cheerfully. Zane! WHISTLEING! What was the world coming to?


	2. A Treasure

**_Alright!_ I got reviews! I decided to update for you nice peeps who have a**** place in there heart for me (Alexzandria-Princeton) Just so you know, I'm changing my penname to Alexzandria-Princeton, so bye-bye Aletitan! I expect at least 6 reviews for another chapter! The story is already written, I will not post the whole thing if I don't get reviews. Also this chapter will be much longer and make a lot more sense then the first. Sorry, Zane was a bit too Ooc. **

**Well, this chapter will be much more like the show. **

**Ok, enough of my endless ramblings. On with the story!**

_Oh man! This is rich!_

Atticus waited until Zane left, and then proceeded to walk down the hall as silently as possible. He walked straight into Alexis' room carefully without even knocking, and in his loudest voice possible screamed;

"Good Morning Sis!"

Alexis jumped 3 feet in the air;

"Atticus!" She hadn't heard him come in; "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Just came to spread the love Miss Moody," He said. She looked at him critically.

"Seriously though, you were really upset last night, are you ok?" He said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." she looked at him, a hint of a smile around her face.

He looked into her shining brown eyes and was satisfied with her answer. Then he noticed the package sitting next to her on the bedside table.

"Oh, cool! What'cha got?" He jumped off the bed beating her to the table before she could blink.

_Sometimes it surprises me how much energy he has._

He started taking mounds of tissue paper out of the box, until finally he pulled out a beautiful midnight blue dress it was dotted with tiny sequins and had a silver ribbon around the middle waist.

"Wicked! Screeched Atticus; "Who ever gave you this?" he said sarcastically, the glint of knowing laughter in his eyes. Alexis flushed a deep red and mumbled her gift- givers name. Atticus said in a sing-song voice;

"I can't hear you!"

She turned her face toward the window; "Zane gave it to me." She said.

Atticus grinned his most wicked grin ever.

"Do you like him Lexi?" he said, deciding to dig deeper into this treasure chest he had just discovered.

Alexis got up and went to her closet; she took out her uniform shirt and slipped it over her head. "You could say that." She said. She buttoned up her mini skirt and began to comb her hair. "He is my boyfriend….." Atticus burst into hysterical laughter. "I-I-I- mean, he's a boy, who just happens to be a v-v-v-very close friend." She blundered.

Atticus walked towards the door, still laughing.

"Yeah…..right. So, how come your'very close friend' gave you a seemingly expensive new dress, eh?" he said still enjoying this as much as before. Alexis put down her comb.

"Well, his own brother did spill red punch on me. That's a reason, right? Not to mention it was a _white_ dress." Atticus opened the door. "Since when did Zane care about Syrus's problems?" With that he walked out. "See you in class Lex!" He said before slamming the door shut.

WOW! A lot of typing! You people better review it! I am not afraid of discontinuing it! So R and R!


	3. An Encounter

Disclamer in chapters 1 and 2!

Dedicated to FUBUKI TENJOIN!

(ATTICUS / NIGHT SHROUD)

**While Alexis combed her long blonde locks, she thought about what Zane said when he'd come to her door that morning.**

"_Lex, I want to apologize, for last night. Syrus is such a goof sometimes. Kind of like Atticus."_

**She smiled at that comment. Zane was funny when he wanted to be.**

"_No big deal Zane, I can just wash it out. _She then noticed the box he was holding.

"_I got this for you, it's like a, "forgive me for being related to him present"._

She took the box from him. The next thing he did really shocked her.

"_Zane thanks. But…you really didn't have to…………._

He kissed her! Sure, it was on the cheek, but it was still a………….kiss!

Zane mumbled something she couldn't hear and took of after that.

"_I can't believe it, he really does like me! But, do I like him back?"_

**Alexis grabbed her deck, disc, and backpack, when she opened the door, she almost stepped on Syrus.**

**He jumped up, holding an envelope with her name on it. Alexis looked down at him curiously.**

"**Syrus, what are you doing here?" she asked. He looked at her tall figure standing above him.**

"_No wonder Zane likes her so much! Big Bro has good taste!"_

"**Alexis, hi I just wanted to….say sorry for last nights, uh you know, incident….."**

**She looked down at him squirming underneath her gaze. **

"_He looks absolutely nothing like Zane. I can't believe they're brothers!_

"**It's ok Syrus. But listen, next time, don't dance while you drink, ok?"**

**Syrus handed her the envelope. She took from him and turned it over slightly.**

"**Thanks, But I think your about to miss your first lecture today." **

"**Oh, I have to go. Dr. Crowler got into some kind of argument with Jaden on our way here anyway. Bye!"**

"_Glad that's over!"_

" _Now, I need to go help Jaden! Aww man………"_

**Alexis watched Syrus half run have fall to the Slifer red dormitory. She stepped out side smiling happily. "Today will be full of surprises!"**

**Rand R**


End file.
